


Crying Won't Help You

by persephone_garnata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s11e01 Out of the Darkness Into the Fire, Holding Hands, Impala, Led Zeppelin - Freeform, Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sits next to his brother in the Impala, running from the Darkness.</p>
<p>A drabble inspired by the promo clip for S11 e01.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crying Won't Help You

**Author's Note:**

> Title and song lyrics from 'When the Levee Breaks' originally by Memphis Minnie, more famously by Led Zeppelin.

Shaken. But still alive. Riding shotgun with his brother in the Impala, out looking for trouble. It never takes long to find it.

                His brother, who just killed death. For him. Who he knows would do quite literally anything, for him, to keep him by his side. Where he belongs.

                Led Zeppelin on the car stereo, loud.

                “Crying won’t help you, praying won’t do you no good,” screams Robert Plant.

                The road beneath the wheels. Running from the Darkness.

                Dean’s hand rests on the seat between them. Sam takes it, thumb running over his palm.

                Dean glances over, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr http://persephone-garnata.tumblr.com/


End file.
